


When I'm Gone

by SuperNintendoChalmers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNintendoChalmers/pseuds/SuperNintendoChalmers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the song Cups by Anna Kendrick. (I know it's a cover, I just like her version better)</p></blockquote>





	When I'm Gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

He listens to her sing in the bar the 3 nights a week she’s there, always hiding in the back, trying to keep out of sight from the pretty little blonde singing on stage. He can tell by the songs she sings that she’s heartbroken. Every night, she sings a few covers, a few originals, and at the very end one song that conveys her emotions of the moment. He can tell by the tears shining in her eyes that she was hurting badly. He had been doing this for the last few weeks, just watching her sing and try not to cry, while keeping a smile on her face for the audience. He knows the songs were her way of trying to work the asshole that hurt her out of her system. As he watched her pretty face sing her heart out on stage he just wished he wasn’t the asshole that hurt her. 

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

She knows he’s at the bar every night she sings. More than one person has let her know since he broke her heart and walked away from her. From them. She doesn't even know why, he had said it was for the best, shut down, and walked away. Calling didn’t work, texting didn't work, she even left a note on his door and talked to his asshole brother and nothing worked. So she started to sing to him once she realized he was there, never looking for him, just pouring her heart out into the song at the end of the night, hoping he would get the message. It hasn't worked. 

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

It killed him every time she called or texted. The note on his door had him on his knees and in tears when his brother found him and called him an idiot. Told him she came to with a tear streaked face not knowing why he disappeared without telling her why. He didn’t know what to tell her so he just said that his baby brother was an asshole sometimes. She had fled from him at that, her breath catching from trying to stop the sobs that were coming out. He’d almost broken then and gone to see her, but stopped himself each time with the justification that she deserved more. More than him. More than what he could give her. 

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

She was giving it one last shot. She didn’t know why she still loved him, but she did. With everything she had, she still loved him. He was an idiot and she knew that, she was mad too, but she couldn’t let him go. Not while they were in the same town, not when she knew his habits, where to find him almost anywhere. She had come to decision, a hard one, but the only one she could think of. She knew he was here, he was always here. She was getting ready to send her last message to him, hoping this was the time he took action because if he didn’t she was leaving. She adjusted the strap to her guitar calling on all her bravery in that moment to do what she needed to do.  
“So this is not only the last song of the night, it’s my last song here. I’m leaving town and while I thought I wouldn’t be going on that adventure alone, it turns out I will be. Which is a bummer, by the way,” she stated to the audience who had laughed lightly with her.  
“So here’s hoping he finally understands what I’m trying to say,” she said as she started singing the last song of the night. The last song in this place, in this town. 

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

His breath had caught in his throat at that, his hear stopping for a moment. She was leaving? Even though all he had done was watch her for weeks, the idea of not being able to see her almost killed him on the spot. As he listened to the lyrics he knew she was singing to him, sending him that message. He no longer remembered why he thought leaving her was the best idea. He no longer knew why he willingly broke her heart and walked away as she cried and asked him to explain. He no longer knew why he ignored her calls or her attempts to see him. All he knew is that she was leaving because he hurt her badly enough that leaving town was the only option. He had thought if he could see her, know she was okay from afar that it would be enough for him. Now she was leaving and he might never see her again. His heart was beating out of his chest as he listened to her on that stage asking him to take part in her adventure. He didn’t know if he could, no matter how much he missed her. So he just sat there listening to her sunshine voice with tears stinging his eyes.

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

She tried to keep the tears at bay while she thanked the audience and packed up her guitar. Her apartment was packed up and mostly in storage. Her sister promised to finish for her, just glad to see her heartbroken sister doing something for a change. She had thankfully made it to her car before the tears had fallen and she laid her head against the steering wheel and cried it out one last time. The last time she swore to herself, wiped off her face, and drove herself home for the final time. She let herself into her basically empty apartment, sighing as she set her guitar and keys down. She washed her face and got ready for bed, anything to keep her from checking her phone constantly for a call she hoped would come. As she fell asleep she let one tear fall knowing getting over him would be the hardest thing she’s ever had to do. If she even could that is. She was dreaming of him again, could even smell him this time. She loved his scent an earthy mixture of him and pine and grease, it always felt like home to her. A heavy weight started to wake her up when she felt arms she hadn’t felt in weeks pull her to his hard chest. A contented sigh left her lips when she whispered, “What are you doing here?” in a soft tone.

“I’m sorry,” was all he replied, burying his nose in her hair.

“I’m mad at you, you know,” she told him, turning around in his arms, looking at him directly for the first time since he left.

"I know,” he whispered to her, caressing his thumb across her cheek, staring at her.

“I’m still leaving in the morning,” she told him, trying not to let her voice waver because if this was his goodbye she didn’t want him to know it would kill her.

“I know,” he said, pulling her even closer to him.

“Tell me you used your key and didn’t break in,” she said, a small smile on her face.

He let out a soft laugh and nodded his head saying, “Yeah, I used the key.”

“Why’d you leave me?” she asked in a small voice that cracked on the last words, tears rapidly rising to her eyes.

She heard him suck in a sharp breath as he looked at her and she honestly didn’t know if she was going to get an answer.

“You deserve more than me,” he said simply, like she should have known all along.

“Why do you get to decide what I deserve?” she asked, grabbing his face in her hands, making him look at her.

“You deserve everything,” he told her with a hitch in his voice. Her tears fell at that, streaming down her face as she looked the beautiful man in front of her.

“I had everything,” she said to him, staring into his eyes, trying to make him understand.

Her breath caught as he kissed her hard, rolling her over and draping his body over her. Their kisses turned passionate quickly and before she knew it there were clothes flying off in every direction, their touches frenzied. Before long, he moved her on top of him and she was sliding herself down his hard length trying not to cry at the sensation she missed so much. As she rocked her hips back and forth, with his large hands on the underside of her thighs pulling her up and down with her hands braced on his chest she looked down at him and met his eyes.

“I love you,” he said to her in a whisper.

“I love you too,” she whispered back, biting back a moan. At that, he flipped them over and increased the pace of his thrusts until they both crested over that edge together. Curled up into each other they started to drift off when she pulled her face back to look at him, “You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone,” she said, ghosting her fingers over his face.

“I go where you go,” he said, kissing her gently.

“Yeah?” she asked

“It’s got the prettiest of views,” he murmured into her hair while pulling her closer into his chest and they both finally drifted off with a contentment neither had felt in weeks.

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Cups by Anna Kendrick. (I know it's a cover, I just like her version better)


End file.
